


They call me CryBaby

by Aries_03



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Child Abuse, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_03/pseuds/Aries_03
Summary: Travis is stilled abused and in need of actual affection. Larry is the perfect person to give it to him.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	They call me CryBaby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sad crying about the last half of my senior year being cancelled...so it’s probably shit but I put heart into it 
> 
> * I’m totally taking requests for chapters in this story

Travis was having a rough week. He was sore, tired, and anxious. He was the definition of drained in every sense of the word. Sure things had gotten better after high school, but it only seemed to make things at home even harder. Now Kenneth Phelps used every excuse he could to go off on him, even if the beatings were less frequent they were harsher. 

The blonde dreaded even getting dressed for work this morning thanks to the buckle end of a belt, his back looked and felt like a war zone. His busted lip making him not even want to leave the house. Travis felt ashamed of himself, he’s twenty and still getting beaten by his dad. It was like every moment he spent at home a year was taken off his life. 

He looked up at the clock. 7:30 pm. Thank God, only thirty more minutes then his day was about to get so much better. He was spending the weekend with Larry, his best friend, boyfriend, savior. Larry was truly the best thing that ever happened to him even if the beginning of their friendship had been rough, it was worth it for the current results. 

Loving him was easy, especially since his father hated him with a passion. Larry was a sweetheart with a wild side, exactly what Travis needed. Sure he liked Sal but he was so into Ashley that it hurt and Larry was always there for him, not that Sal wasn’t but it was just different. Sal was an amazing friend don’t get him wrong it’s just seemed that Larry had just always understood the need to escape more than Sal did. 

Being with Larry meant getting to feel safe and small just the thought of it made Travis want to melt. There was no yelling or beating the only danger being the rats of the apartment building. Finally, the clock struck eight. Finally, he was free! All he had to do was make it to Larry’s.

“ Hey, babe how was your day?” Larry asked letting Travis into the unusual quiet apartment. Travis was a little unsettled by it. He was so used to blaring music or just Larry and Sal being well...Larry and Sal that it almost felt unreal. 

“ Long” was all Travis groaned as he dropped his stuff by the couch. 

“Well, at least we’re not in school anymore.” Larry laughed pushing Travis backward onto the couch gently, following after him. 

“ I would kill myself .” 

“ Aww but then what would I do ?” 

“ you’d have Sal “ Travis answered laying his head in the other's lap. 

“ I know but Sal’s not you. I wouldn’t have anyone to take care of.” The brunette said leaning down to kiss the other. Travis whined and squirmed. That either meant one or two things. One Travis was upset or uncomfortable or two Travis was hurt. Travis was normal hurt anyway but more hurt than normal. 

Larry gave a look of concern “ You okay bud?”

“ uh yeah just sore ...” 

“ Again...?” 

Travis nodded his head. “ Fucking hell” Larry groaned. Damn that man made him so mad. How could someone have so much hate in their body? He wasn’t one for violence, hell the few times he actually hit Travis made him cringe and they were in self-defense. Larry pulled up Travis’s shirt.“ One day I’m gonna beat the ever-living shit out of your sorry excuse for a dad .”

Travis smirked its playtime. “ Daddy?” Travis asked in a higher voice. He knew what that voice did to him. It drove him mad and Travis loved it. 

“ Yeah, baby ?” 

“ Why is he so mean ?” 

“ Because he doesn’t know how to treat people.” God damnit, Travis, you’ve only been home for ten fucking minutes Larry thought rubbing the blondes bruised back. 

Little Travis was such a completely different person than big Travis. Little Travis isn’t scared to ask for affection or feel his emotions like normal Travis . Little Travis was all-around less vocal usually preferring to just simply nod yes or no. 

“ Do you wanna lay in bed and watch cartoons or something kitten ?”

Travis nods his head. 

“ Okay well go get dressed and daddy will be there in a minute.” 

Travis nodded and headed towards Larry’s room. The brunette smiled he was so proud of Travis in so many ways. He’d become so much braver in the past few years. 

Larry turned off the light in the main room before heading to his bedroom. He smiled opening the door. Travis was laying on his stomach in an old t-shirt of Larry’s that came to his knees. Damn, he was so precious. He walked over giving a play growl that only made the other giggle before plopping down onto the bed. 

Cartoons turned to background noise as Travis got lost playing with Larry’s hair. It wasn’t unusual that how it always ended. 

“ Daddy, can we cuddle ?” The blonde asked crawling up to the brunette like a curious cat. 

“ Of course baby is everything alright? Your back still hurting ?”

Travis fidgeted looking at the wall trying not to make eye contact. 

“ Baby if something is wrong you need to tell daddy so he can fix it.“ Larry said pulling Travis close to his side.

“ I started having bad dreams again ...” Travis muttered sounding almost ashamed of himself. 

“ Aww baby I’m sorry, ” the taller male said kissing the blonde's forehead ” do ya wanna talk about it?”

Travis tried to hide his face in Larry’s shirt to no avail. “ Sweetie are the dreams about him ?”.  
Travis only nodded his head in response. “I’m sorry baby .”

“ Daddy?” Travis asked biting his busted lip. 

“ Ah! ah! Stop that or it’ll never get better “ the brunette scolded. 

“ Sowwy “ The blonde whispered cheeks turning bright pink. 

“ It’s okay angel. Now what we’re you gonna say ?” 

“ I wuv you, daddy.” 

“ I love you too baby.”


End file.
